


Sing Me to Sleep

by ColdTeller



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, ask-stony-and-throki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdTeller/pseuds/ColdTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is still trying to cope after being captured and raped by Venom. Wade tries to comfort him and ends up being forced to sing to Peter so he could sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ask-stony-and-thorki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14634) by ask-stony-and-throki. 



> Another fanfic based on the Ask-stony-and-thorki blog. This time it is based off of the Qs and As during the Venom incident.

**Sing Me To Sleep**

**by: The Cold Story Teller  
**

 

Peter recognized the murky ceilings all too well. The last time he saw them, they were a reminder of being locked away to suffer. He lied bare on an uncomfortable bed, feeling exposed and completely vulnerable. He wondered where he was and couldn't even remember how he even got here. However, he felt like he had been here before.

He tried to move limbs, but was shocked to find out he couldn't move. The only thing he could move were his eyes and head. He looked all over his body to find anything forcing him down. His eyes widen, when he found out his torso covered in bloody wounds instead of being completely healed like they were before he slept.

No... _This can't be happening, not again..._

 

Regretfully remembering this familiar position, Peter became horrified, and his eyes searched frantically around the room for the monster that had already violated him multiple times.

When it finally revealed itself from the dark shadows, Peter quivered as he recognized the black mutant face, the white blotches for eyes, and the monstrous tongue that kept slithering like a serpent. He couldn't help, but suddenly feel highly insecure as memories of that tongue penetrating his every being resurfaced.

"No... no! Stay away!' Peter wheezed. He couldn't tell if his ribs were broken again since he was too scared to tell.

Venom smiled his toothy grin in amusement. "My, my. What's wrong Peter Parker?" Did you miss me?"

Venom went on all fours and crawled towards Peter in a demonic fashion. When he reached the foot of the bed, his fingers slithered around Peter's foot, causing the other to twitch. Chuckling at the reacton, venom examined Peter's perfectly tarnished body. He stuck out his long tongue and slid it along Peter's bloody torso, all the way to his dirtied cheeks. Peter whimpered and cringed in disgust. He wanted so bad to get away, but his body just wouldn't move.

"Wade..." Peter whispered, desperate. He needed him. Wade said he'll protect him. Where is he?

Venom laughed maniacally and climbed over Peter's body. The monster restrained Peter's arms so tight he thought they would fall off. Venom leaned in close to Peter's ear, making the hero tremble with each saliva filled breath. 

"No one is going to save you Peter. No one loves you. Neither your parents, your real parents, not even that scarred face fool you say you love so much. Wade was it? They all wished you to die!"

Peter closed his eyes tight. He clenched his teeth and shook his head in denial.

"You're wrong. You're wrong!" Peter denied, though even he was having trouble believing himself.

Venom bit his neck, causing him to cry out in pain, then licked off the seeping blood with a grin.

"You will forever belong to me..." He hissed before unleashing his assault upon the defenseless spider.

"Wade!!!"

* * *

 

Peter's eyes snapped open. He awoke, practically jumping out of bed. He was covered in sweat and the rhythm of his breaths were in synch with his quick heartbeats. He looked around the dark room, in fear that venom would be hiding in the shadows. When he finally realized he was in his room and that it was all a dream, a wave of relief washed over him. He relaxed himself, not even realizing how tightly he was gripping his sheets. It was short lived when a loud sound rumbled beside him. Peter froze stiff with the hairs on the back of his neck standing. He turned to the source with frightened and couldn't have been anymore happy to know that it was only Wade snoring. Only Wade...

Peter sighed in relief. He looked over at Wade with tired eyes. The mercenary was sprawled out in a deep slumber. He wanted to wake him up so Wade could comfort him like he always did. As Peter reached over to Wade, he noticed the other's unshaven beard and the bags under his eyes. Peter frowned, remembering that Wade hadn't slept well ever since he went missing. Even after Peter had come home, he had always kept Wade up because of his constant nightmares and the need to be comforted.

With the guilt hanging over his head, Peter bit his lips and retracted his arms. He left the bed, putting on the cardigan he always left on his chair before leaving. He had to get through this. Without Wade.

He took the tower elevator, asking Jarvis to take him to a room where he could be alone. The A.I sent him to his father's bar. It was perfect since no one would be there at this time of hour. Peter told Jarvis not to turn on the lights. Ever since the attack, Peter felt vulnerable in light. He felt naked every time he was in it. It was the reason he could never leave his room during the day. He welcomed the darkness as. It hides him in its shadows.

Walking over to the couches, Peter couldn't help, but briefly admire the moon. It was beautiful in the clear sky and always seemed bigger when he was this high in the Tower. Sadly, he had to ignore it before something about it reminds him of Venom. Almost everything did.

He took a seat, hugging both his legs, and lying his forehead onto his knees. He took a couple deep breaths to try and clear his mind. Maybe even fall asleep. It was impossible. Those damn awful memories kept running through him. As they played over and over, Peter felt like he was reliving the entire thing. He began to tremble as he could still feel Venom touching him, how his skin crawled every time that tongue tasted him. He felt so filthy...

Peter gripped onto his head and started to whimper with tears falling as he could no longer tell the difference between his memories and reality.

"Stop..." He whispered, sobbing. "Please stop..."

It was like all his senses were being hypnotized to relive those days. The bruises on his skin began to hurt, reminding him how restrained and weak he felt when Venom penetrated him. He could still feel it. That thing inside him, violating, torturing, destroying him.

_You will forever belong to me..._

Hearing that voice again Peter couldn't hold it in and let out a gut wrenching scream. For once he was so glad his family's room were so far away.

"J-just leave me alone and let me die!" He suddenly felt his wrists being grabbed hold of him. An action that triggered the memories again, causing him to freak and attack. "No! Stay away!"

"Peter snap out of it!" The person who held him yelled.

Recognizing the voice to not be Venom, Peter opened his watery eyes. He looked up, barely making out that it was Wade.

"Wade..." He mumbled, wanting to break down. Peter threw his arms around Wade's neck, while Wade did the same around his waist and pulled him into tight embrace.

"I was so scared when I woke up and you weren't in bed." Wade admitted, sounding hurt. "I-if Jarvis didn't tell me, I... you wanted to die?" Wade mumbled, while Peter cried into his neck.

He never told Wade about how he felt during it all. He barely opened up about it.

"I'm sorry." Peter managed to say. He was trying to stop his tears, but it was hard.

Wade pulled him away, wanting to see his face. His expression was full of worry and panic. Peter had never seen such a pained expression on the assassin's face. He felt worse when he knew it was his fault that Wade was this way and had to look away.

Wade placed his palms on Peter's cheeks, wiping away the other's tears with his thumb.

"Sorry..." Peter said again.

Wade frowned at that and pulled him in for another hug.

"Stop apologizing before you make me feel bad and start apologizing too. You... apologetic donut."

Peter sniffed, smiling weakly. "Sorry."

"Damn it! Peter!" Wade growled.

"Sorry..."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose..."

* * *

 

When Peter finally calmed, the two lied on the couch together with blankets wrapped. Wade was sitting against the armrest, holding onto Peter while the boy was lying on top. Their hands were intertwine and Wade pulled Peter closer for a second before relaxing his hold. He looked down at Peter, seeing the other stare blankly at the ceiling in thought. Wanting to comfort him, Wade kissed the top of his head before resting his chin on it.

"Hey, Pete. What are you thinking?" He asked.

Peter looked up at him then back down. He lowered his eyelids and frowned. "It's my fault."

Wade raised a brow. He didn't know what the other meant.

"The attack. I was too weak to stop him. I deserved that to happen to me." Peter said coldly.

Wade's eyes widen in a mix of surprise and anger. "What!?" Peter, No! You did not deserve that!"

Peter shook his head, "No, I froze. I couldn't do anything. I just let him do those things to me. I might as well be dirt for letting someone do that to me."

"Peter, stop." Wade said, sounding serious, but Peter didn't listen.

"No, you don't understand-" Peter wanted to say, but was immediately interrupted.

"No, you don't understand!" Wade snapped, causing Peter to flinch and turn to him. He looked furious, almost snarling. Peter had never seen Wade this angry before. He had never seen the typical happy jokester angry ever.

"I've been through this Peter! I had blamed myself for so long for it too and you know what? I was wrong to blame myself because no matter what I would've done, it would've been the same! The only person to blame is Venom. He's the one that violated you! He's the one that captured and did those things to you! You couldn't stop him because he maimed you."

Peter looked at Wade surprised. "Wade, I didn't..."

Before Peter could say anything, Wade pulled him into a protective hold.

"Peter, I love you. I never want to see you get hurt by anyone including yourself. When I found out Venom was the one that attacked you, you have no idea how much I wanted to go and kill him myself." Wade said, with darkness in his voice. "If I do see him again, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from doing so."

Peter didn't know what to say. He knew what had happened to him in the past, but he didn't realize it affected the mercenary so much because of the way he always acted. Peter lied back down, holding on to Wade tighter than before.

"Thank you, Wade. I'm not sure what else to say." Peter admitted, feeling unnaturally happy. He felt Wade peck his lips on his head, and could feel them smiling through his locks.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Peter Parker."

Peter smiled, snuggling closer.

"I love you," He whispered. Times when Wade is serious were rare. Times when Wade is serious and loving, were even rarer.

"You should go to sleep. I'll watch over you." Wade said, giving him a smile of assurance.

Peter shook his head.

"I don't think I'll be able to. Unless..." Peter drifted, smiling a bit. Wade raised a brow.

"Unless what...?" Wade asked, sounding suspicious of him.

Peter lowered his head, trying to hide his full on smile. "Could you sing me to sleep?"

Wade's expression turn to one of surprise and disbelief. "W-what!? B-but you hate my singing!"

Peter chuckled, nodding. "I do, but after not hearing your voice for so long. I kinda miss it. So could you please? I won't be able to sleep if you don't."

Peter watched as his boyfriend's face began twisting into different emotions as he was thinking about it. When Wade finally decided, he made a long sigh and gave up.

"Alright, fine! I'll- I'll do it..." Wade muttered. Peter didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll do it!" Wade answered annoyed, making Peter smile happily."Got any request?"

Peter hummed, thinking. "How about 'Asleep' by The Smiths."

Wade groaned, not liking the choice. "Oh my God, that song is depressing."

Peter snickered. "You asked."

Sighing, Wade shifted them into a more comfortable position. "Alright fine, but I'm singing the Emily Browning version."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "Just do it."

Clearing his throat in preparation, Wade took a deep breath, and sang from what he could remember.

"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I... want to go to bed." It was way off key and sounded more like he was just talking which made Peter giggle.

"Wade... You really are bad."

"Hey, don't ask for what you can't handle." Wade shot. He flicked Peter's ear to cause a little annoyance.

When Wade didn't keep going, Peter turned to him, giving him his sassy look.

"I didn't say to stop." Peter said, trying to sound like a brat.

Wade made a humorless snort, and ruffled Peter's hair painfully.

"Well, aren't you bossy at night?" Wade cleared his throat again and finished the second verse before stopping once more. "Hey I don't remember some of the lines, so you gotta help me out."

Peter sighed, though he was smiling.

"Fine, I guess I have to sing along too. What a terrible caregiver."  Peter commented, making Wade roll his eyes.

"Looks like someone's not getting any strawberries on their pancakes tomorrow."

"I hate pancakes though," Peter lied so he can poke fun at Wade. "Waffles are better."

"Ho, ho, ho, no sausages for you either then."

"Lego-my-ego." Peter joked, causing them both to laugh.

"Okay, where were you at?" Peter asked. He mouthed the lyrics, thinking. "Oh yeah. Don't try to wake me in the morning, because I will be gone." He wasn't good either, but he wasn't as off key.

Wade joined in as well, both singing a different version of it. Peter singing the original, while Wade added his own twists to it. Peter would laugh every time Wade went for those high pitch notes and added his own rock screeches.  

"You're supposed to be helping me sleep." Peter laughed. Even so, his eyes were falling shut.

"Shush, it's getting to the good part." Wade said, and continued singing.

After a bit longer, Peter finally gave into his exhaustion, and fell fast asleep in Wade's arms. When Wade neared the end, he smiled down at Peter. He snuggle into the other's locks, closed his eyes, and sang the last verse. For a second, he heard Emily Browning singing the last verse of the song and knew it was coming from the Author of this story's Spotify account. 

_There is a better world..._

_Well, there must be..._

_There must be..._


End file.
